Shadow And Silver Babysitting Tails
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Shadow and Silver babysit Tails while Sonic and Sally go out on their little special date. Shadow and Tails have a strong bond in this one.


Sonic and Sally were going out on a date today, and needed someone to babysit Tails while they were gone, and those two babysitters were Shadow, and Silver.

Sonic and Sally were standing next to the couch where Tails was sitting, and Sonic spoke first.

"Alright, Tails. I want you to be a good boy, okay?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, be a good boy, okay Tails?" Sally asked as she nodded.

"Okay, I will." Tails nodded in response.

"I want you to be nice to Shadow and Silver, alright?" Sonic added.

"Yes, Sonic. I will. But I have a question, too." Tails said.

"Yeah?" Sonic said, ready to hear it.

"Why the heck am I going to be babysit? I freaking thirteen, dang it!" Tails complained.

"Well, technically you're a little kid." Sally replied.

"I'm not even little, Sally!" Tails argued, "I mean look at me!" He stood next to Sonic. "Look at me compared to Sonic, i'm almost as tall as him!"

"But still you're young." Sally said.

"That's right. You're young." Sonic said as well.

"What the heck, man?" Tails said grumpily. He then went to the end of the couch. "I'll just sit over here and be bored all day while the babysitters are here." He hmphed as he crossed his arms.

Sonic face plamed and sighed. "Let's just go to our date now, okay Sally?"

"Alright, Sonic." Sally said.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! The door bell was ringing, they were here.

"They're here." Sonic said.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" Sally called, and the door opened.

Shadow and Silver come in and stand next to Sonic and Sally. "Hi, Sonic and Sally." Shadow said.

Sonic then asked, "Are you sure you can handle babysitting Tails for us, Shadow?"

"Of course, Sonic." Shadow said somewhat happily. "Tails is my best friend. We'll have a lot of fun together."

"I doubt he'll play with us that much, he hates being babysitted." Silver said.

"Shut up, Douchebag!" Shadow said with a glare. He then asked with a smile, "Where's Tails?"

"Right over at the end of the couch." Sonic pointed behind him.

"Hey, Tails buddy." Shadow said with a smile.

"Hi." Tails said, still cross armed.

"What's his problem today?" Shadow asked.

"He's just a little grumpy today." Sally said. "He'll be fine later, though."

"Is the Ps3 hooked up for later?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Sonic nodded, and there's a whole bunch of games."

Silver then said, "It's a shame we can't play Mortal Kombat, or the Metal Gear HD Collection. Shadow's probably disappointed in that."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, you Douchebag?" Shadow said annoyingly. "I'm begining to wish you weren't here."

Silver instantly shut up. And Sonic sighed again, "Well, we gotta get going, Sally."

"Okay, let's go." Sally said. She gave Tails a goodbye kiss on his nose. "Be a good boy, Tails."

"I will." Tails said.

Sonic and Sally head out the door and Sonic closes it as he says, "Have fun, Tails." And the door closed.

Silver and Shadow then sat at the end of the couch, next to Tails.

Silver was the first to speak. "Hi, Tails. How you doing, kiddo?"

"Hi, Silver." Tails said, looking at him, his arms still crossed. "Doing fine."

Shadow sat on the other side of Tails and patted his back. "You ready to have some fun, buddy?"

"Sure, I guess." Tails said boredly. He then said with a sigh, he then got up and said, "I gotta use the bathroom a sec." He then walked off.

When he comes back out, he sees Shadow playing the Ps3, and Silver watching.

"I'm playing me some Mortal Kombat." Shadow said, despite Silver telling him he can't. "You gonna bother me about?"

"No, i'm just saying you can't play in front of Tails." Silver said.

"Tails ain't here right now," Shadow smirked And Tails smirked as well from behind the couch, tagging along with his prank.

"Oh, my god he's run away!" Silver said. "We gotta find him."

"He's right there, you idiot," Shadow pointed to the back of the couch.

"Yeah, i'm right here, you idiot." Tails said as he came out and sat on the couch again.

"Oh, boy..." Silver sighed, face palming.

"Tails," Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails replied.

"I got a new name for your friend Silver." He smirked.

"What is it? What's his name? I wanna know, I wanna know." Tails pleaded with a smirk.

"Oh, no don't tell him, Shadow." Silver said.

"Yep!" Shadow said in an announcing tone. "I'm gonna say it."

"What is it?" Tails asked with a smirk. "Is it something special?"

"Yep. It's called Douchebag." Shadow laughed.

"Alright!" Tails laughed. "Hey, Douchebag."

"Oh, no! Shadow look what you done!" Silver cried out.

"Hey, Douchebag." Tails said again with a smirk.

"Yes?" Silver groaned.

"Shadow just called you a Douchebag." Tails said.

"Exactly, you two-tailed freak." Silver said.

"Hey, that' ain't nice!" Tails snapped.

"It ain't nice to talk to my best friend like that, Douchebag!" Shadow snapped as well, "Take it back right now, or i'll Chaos Spear you into the next world!"

Silver instantly said, "Okay, okay! I take it back."

"Good." Shadow and Tails said at the same time.

Tails said to Shadow, "Thanks for defending me, Shadow."

"No problem, my buddy boy." Shadow smiled with a thumbs up.

Tails then said, "Hey, Douchebag."

"Yes, Tails...?" He sighed.

"Can we play some Mortal Kombat?" Tails asked with a smile.

"No, Tails." Silver shook his head.

"You are a Douchbag, then!" Tails said.

"Stop calling me a Douchbag." Silver said.

"Douchebag, douchebag, douchebag, douchebag..." Tails sang over and over which Shadow chuckled at.

Silver face palmed again, and sighed. "Alright, Tails. Do you wanna pick a game to play?"

"Sure, Douchebag." Tails smirked, and Silver groaned again. He was getting sick and tired of being called that.

"It better not be a sucky game." Shadow said.

"Yeah it better not be a sucky game." Tails agreed.

"Okay, i'll go over and get some." Silver sighed and went to grab the games, that weren't rated m or violent.

Shadow then said, "How much you wanna bet it's gonna be a sucky game, Tails?"

"I bet he's gonna pick a bad one." Tails said.

"Same here, Tails. Same here." Shadow said.

"Yeah. Me too." Tails agreed.

Silver comes back with a bout 6 or 8 Ps3 Games in his hand, and puts them in Tails' lap. "Pick one of these games."

"Aright." Tails said, and looked through them. Tails found Street Fighter X Tekken, a game from his last birthday.

"Street Fighter X Tekken!" Tails said. "I'm gonna play this."

"Me too, Tails." Shadow smiled. "Street Fighter X Tekken is one of my faovrite fighting games!" He went and took out Mortal Kombat, and Shadow said to Silver, "Put Tails' game in with your powers, Silver."

Silver then said, "Okay. And you didn't call me a Douchebag that time."

"Oops, I mean Douchebag." Shadow smirked. Tails laughed at it. And Silver face palmed again with a groan and put Tails game in with his powers after missing the disc slot a few times.

"Yes, I did it!" Silver said. Tails was sitting across from him and Shadow, playing Street Fighter X Tekken, playing as Ryu and Ken. His next fight was King and Paul.

After he finished the first fight, he said, "Yes! I got em' both!"

"Tails is very good at that game." Silver said.

"Well, he's had lots of pratice." Shadow smiled at him as he played.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Shadow asked Silver.

"I don't know, and all I know is, we have about 3 to 4 hours left before Sonic and Sally get back." Silver said.

"I can deal with that." Shadow said, he didn't care how long he had, because he liked being Tails a lot. Tails was his best friend.

Tails had just defeated King and Paul, with only about 13% of his health on Ryu left.

"I beat King and Paul you guys!" Tails said happily.

"Great job, Tails! You're the bestest buddy in the whole world!" Shadow smiled with a thumbs up.

"Oh, thanks Shadow!" Tails said happily, and then smirked evily. "How bout' you Douchebag?"

Silver again groaned at that and sighed. "Good job." He muttered.

"What, 'good job'? That's all you have to say?" Tails glared. "I worked very hard to beat this fight, you Douchebag!"

"That's right, Tails my buddy!" Shadow smirked. "Silver is a Douchebag!"

"Oh, man! Come on!" Silver said, having had enough of it. "I'm gonna leave it you both say that one more time."

"Then go ahead and leave, Douchbag." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Douchebag. Go ahead and leave, we're not gonna stop you." Tails smirked.

"Oh, god..." Silver groaned, got up, and said, "That's it. I'm outta here."

Silver then left the house, closing it's door behind him.

Shadow, with a proud smile, sat next to Tails.

"Well, Tails, it's only you and me now, buddy. What do you think we should do?" Shadow asked, his hand on his back.

"Let's continue to play Street Fighter X Tekken!" Tails said happily.

"Hell yeah!" Shadow agreed. He then added, "Don't say that word, okay Tails? Sonic don't want you saying that, buddy."

Tails put his hand up and said, "I won't say it, Shadow. I promise."

"That's my friend." Shadow said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Tails said with a thumbs up back.

"Yeah." Shadow said back and winked at Tails, who winked back.

"When Sonic get's back, how will we tell them why Silver left?" Tails asked.

"I'll just tell them Silver got bored, and wanted to go home." Shadow said with a smile.

"Good thinking, Shadow." Tails smiled back.

"Now let's keep playing." Shadow said.

"Yeah!" Tails said, and continued to play while Shadow watched, and even couraged him on sometimes.

(3 hours later.)

Sonic and Sally come in the house, having come back from their long date. Tails was asleep on the couch, his head on a pillow on the arm of the couch, and Shadow was beside him, watching Tv.

"We're back, guys!" Sonic said.

"Shhhh." Shadow whispered, and pointed to Tails. "He's sleeping, Sonic."

"Oh...sorry." Sonic then said quietly. "So how'd it go?"

"Tails and me had a great time together." Shadow said, patting Tails' back as he slept, and he moaned in his sleep a bit.

"Hey, where's Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, where'd he go?" Sally asked as well.

"Ah, he got bored and left. He just walked out on us." Shadow lied.

"Aw man, he really is a freaking Douchebag." Sonic said.

"Yes, he is. A freaking, disgusting, stupid, ridicuolus Douchebag." Shadow said.

"Well, thanks for taking care of Tails, Shadow." Sonic said.

"It was nothing, Sonic. After all, he is my best friend." Shadow smiled.

"Next time, just bring Knuckles with you, instead." Sonic said and Sally nodded.

"Okay, I will. Knuckles and Tails are best friends as well." Shadow agreed. "Today was a great day for me. There's nothing more great and fun than playing with my best friend Tails over there."

Tails continued to snore softly in his sleep. "Zzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz.."

Shadow then said, "He's so cute when he's asleep to me."

"He's means the world to you, doesn't he?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me, just like he is to you." Shadow said, ruffling Tails hair. "Thanks for letting me watch him, Sonic. I had a very great time with him.

"Well, I gotta go now." Shadow said. "I can't wait till I babysit him again."

"Okay, see ya later." Sonic said.

"And thank you." Sally added.

"No problem." Shadow then turned to Tails with a smile, and kissed his cheek gently. "Sleep tight, buddy." He whispered. "It was fun playing with you today."

He then got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Sonic then said, "He and Shadow sure like each other a lot."

"They sure do, Sonic." Sally agreed.

They then look at Tails asleep. "Awww, look at Tails, my bestest buddy." Sonic said, looing at Tails sleeping.

"Yeah, look at him..." Sally said as well with a smile.

Tails continued to snore cutely in his sleep, muttering in his sleep, "I'll beat it for you, Shadow, my buddy..."

Sonic chuckled at his sleep muttering.

"I'm gonna go start making dinner for us, Sally." Sonic said, and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, i'm gonna go put Tails in his bed for now." Sally then went to Tails, picked him up and took him to his room.

She placed him on his bed, placed the covers over him, and kissed his nose. "Sweet dreams, Tails." She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Whenever Sally and Sonic had to go off somewhere, Shadow and Knuckles stayed with Tails those days, and they had fun together every day. They played games, watched movies, went out to stores and cool places, and even acted out their favorite games, movies, or shows. They were the best trio of best friends in the world.

THE END!


End file.
